


The story goes on

by aewal



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones spoilers, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewal/pseuds/aewal
Summary: A series of oneshots.





	1. The four times Jon and Daenerys said I love you without actually saying it

**Author's Note:**

> (I know I promised you a follow-up of Home, at last, and it's coming, I promise. I just got caught up in a project (irl :D) and I have less time than I had imagined. Here's a little something you'll (hopefully) enjoy until then.)

Jon was standing atop of the tower in Winterfell. He was worried. He was angry. He was confused. He was a lot of things. He sighed heavily as his fingers kept moving nervously across the dark rock the tower was made of. Snow kept falling, making it even colder than it already was. Somehow, Jon found the cold comforting.

He turned around when he heard footsteps. The moment he saw her, he swallowed hard. He turned back, staring into the deep white landscape.

Daenerys stopped a few steps behind him. “I know you wanted to be alone but I came anyway.”

Jon didn’t say a word which didn’t really surprise Dany. She was used not to get much out of him when he was in a bad mood. She clasped her hands together, still hoping for at least a word or two. She knew he was in pain but she wasn’t sure how to help him.

“I’ll leave if you ask me to,” she offered.

Jon turned his head slightly for a moment.

Daenerys was grateful for his silence for the first time in her life, probably.

 

* * *

 

They were lying in their bed, their fingers intertwined. It was one of those peaceful evenings when they would just lie in bed together, relax and talk about everything and nothing.

“I’m so tired,” Daenerys yawned.

“Sleep, then,” Jon proposed as he kissed her hair.

“No, not yet,” she said as she curled up even closer next to him. “I want to be with you.”

“I won’t go away at night,” his lips curled, “Besides, we have the rest of our lives to be together.”

“I know. It’s funny, isn’t it?”

“What is?”

“Not that long ago we were fighting a war, well, actually two wars, not knowing how everything will end, and now we’re here; together. If someone had said that to me before I met you, I wouldn’t have believed them.”

“You didn’t believe in love?” Jon asked.

“I guess I didn’t believe I’d find someone I would like, appreciate, respect and love as much as I do you. My plan was the iron throne and the iron throne only. I thought if I just follow the rules, everything’s going to be fine. And then you came along and pushed me off that path and nothing was fine anymore. Everything was starting to become perfect.”

 

* * *

 

Jon was putting on his boots, getting ready for dinner. As he stood up, he observed Daenerys. His sweet Dany. She was sitting in front of her table, figuring out what necklace to wear. Her small, thin fingers moved around her neck as she looked herself in the mirror.

Firstly she tried on a golden necklace with an emerald.  
Then, she put on a silver one with a dragon symbol.  
And lastly, a silver one with an amethyst that was the same colour as her eyes.

“This one,” he said and she smiled appreciatively, clearly glad he shared his opinion otherwise she wouldn’t be able to decide. Jon approached her and closed the clasp on the necklace, then put his arms on her shoulders. She leaned back and put one hand on his. Their looks met in the mirror.

“What?” Daenerys asked with a smile as she saw Jon staring at her.

“Nothing,” he shook his head, leaned down and whispered into her ear, “You’re just so beautiful, and yet, that’s the least interesting thing about you.”

She turned his face towards him and kissed him. Deeply, passionately and fiercely.

 

* * *

  
Daenerys was asleep in their bed. She suddenly woke up when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She lifted herself up on her left elbow and protectively put her right hand on her swollen stomach. The baby was to arrive soon, she knew that, she prepared for it, she was excited for it, yet when she found herself in that situation, she was afraid, terrified even.  
When the pain stopped, she sat up and leaned on the head of the bed. Maybe this was one of those situations the maester told her about. Sometimes a woman’s body would pretend to be ready to give birth when it wasn’t. Maybe it was just that, she told herself.

Once she was relaxed and felt no pain whatsoever, she let out a sigh of relief. She rubbed her belly, hoping her child would wait a little while before arriving to this world. The pain of losing her first child still lingered inside here. She knew she couldn’t avoid giving birth but right now, she wished she could postpone it at least a bit.

Another cramp spread across her stomach and this time Daenerys knew this was real.  
“Jon,” she said while clenching her teeth, “Jon!”

“Hm?” Jon turned around, still half asleep.

“It’s time,” she said, catching his eyes.

After that, Jon woke up immediately.  
“Alright. Alright, I’ll fetch the maester,” he said as he uncovered himself.

“No, don’t go. Don’t leave me,” she said while grabing his hand.

“Love, I’ll tell someone to get the maester and then I’ll be here. I’ll be with you all the time, alright? We’re in this together,” he said, cupping her cheek. He hated seeing her in pain and from what he had heard, this was only the start of it.

“Together,” she nodded.


	2. Putting energy where it's needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonerys oneshot. A liiiiittle bit of fighting, a little bit of fluff.

After the usual meeting with the small council Daenerys and Jon were walking towards their solar.

“I sure hope I was clear enough this time...” Daenerys said, clearly annoyed.

“I’m sure you were. Besides, it’s not that big of a deal,” Jon tried to reason with her.

“There was a fight in our army and you don’t consider that a big deal?” Dany stopped and crossed her arms.

“Alright, it’s not exactly what you want to be happening but it will happen... Not everyone can get along.”

Dany proceeded walking, “Ser Davos should have told me. And I do not demand much. For all I care, they don’t have to speak to each other but while on duty, I expect from my soldiers to act like human beings, not animals.”

“He just didn’t want to preoccupy you.”

“You’re always defending him,” she furrowed her brows.

“I am not,” Jon sighed and opened the door to their solar, letting Daenerys in. “He just wants to help, not preoccupy you.”

“Well, that’s my job, isn’t it? What is it with you men thinking that if one is a woman, and a mother, she cannot deal with anything?”

Jon rolled his eyes. “You know I do not think that.”

Daenerys let out a sigh and sat down behind her desk, “I know.”

“Neither does Davos, nor Tyrion, nor everyone who has been with us, who have been with _you_ for the past couple of years.”

Dany stayed quiet, knowing that Jon meant that and that her small council didn’t mean any harm. Still, she couldn’t help and think that everything should be reported to her. She sincerely wanted this kingdom to work, for people to get along and live well.

“What?” she asked as she saw Jon looking at her.

“Nothing,” he shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed. “You just get too intense sometimes.”

“That didn’t seem to bother you last night,” she lifted her brows.

Jon chuckled, looked down and back at her. “No, it didn’t. And it doesn’t bother me. It just means that you spend a lot of energy dealing with problems others can easily deal with.”

“Hm,” she said as she stood up. She began walking towards Jon. “And where would you have me spend my energy?”

“I have some ideas in my mind,” Jon said and put his hands on her hips.

Daenerys sat down on his lap and put her hand at the back of his neck, the other one on his face, going down his cheeks. She pressed a kiss to his lips. She was more than willing to spend a lot of energy on this.


	3. Change of mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short AU Jonerys oneshot. (This is based on a prompt I saved a million years ago. I'm not sure where I found it but if the author sees this, please let me know, cos the credit is obviously yours.)

Jon just finished putting Gracie to sleep and carefully closed the door as he tiptoed out of the room. She was particularly cranky today and both Dany and Jon were feeling helpless dealing with her. They knew she was only teething but they wished they could somehow make it all over. Gracie has been moody all day, had a slight fever and wanted to be held all the time. It was impossible for them to do anything else than just be around her every minute.

“She went down?” Dany asked as Jon came to the living room where she was folding some clothes.

“Barely. I think she woke up about ten times when I tried to leave the room.”

“Who knew just holding your kid would be this tiring...” she said, picking up a sock. As she picked it, it fell down on the floor. “Oh, fuck me,” she rolled her eyes. Dany bent down and when she straightened back up, her eyes met Jon’s.

He was smirking.

“That wasn’t an invitation,” she explained, trying to hide a smirk. She proceeded folding the clothes when she felt Jon’s breath on her neck. “I mean it,” she tried to say seriously, “Leave me alone.”

Jon leaned on her shoulder from behind, his hands on her hips. He didn't say anything.

Daenerys wasn’t sure if she hated or loved the way he could change her mood in a second. A moment ago she was tired and probably as cranky as their daughter and now she was actually blushing and enjoying the teasing. 

Jon moved his left hand on her abdomen, gently pushing her against him. His other hand traced her curves from her hips to her breasts.

Dany held her breath, already enjoying this. “Oh, fuck me,” she sighed, turning around and kissing Jon.


End file.
